


Kinky Celebrations (Chinese Translation)

by lzqsk



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack, Humor, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-15
Updated: 2009-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-03 18:03:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1753679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lzqsk/pseuds/lzqsk





	Kinky Celebrations (Chinese Translation)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Kinky Celebrations](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/53997) by Snegurochka. 



 

**实践出真知**

 

 

Title: Kinky Celebrations

Author: Snegurochka （<http://snegurochka-lee.livejournal.com/> ）

Fandom: HarryPotter

Characters: Lupin/Snape only. Ignore the chicken(s)

Words: 100 words each (x 10)

Rating: R

Genre: Equal parts humour and crack

 

 **Warnings:** Fun with kink. Various. Proceed with caution.

 **Challenge:** Celebrations

 **Notes:** Had to get this out of my system before LMoM. ;-)

 

 

原文地址：

<http://community.livejournal.com/snupin100/55008.html>

 

 

授权：

 

Hi Doris!

 

Yes, you may translate others as you wish. Please do send me the files when you're done. I like having them in one place on my site.

 

~Snegurochka

 

 

警告：8种Kinky，看小标题

 

某鱼注：

估计因为太囧了，导致原文没有Summary，眼角抽搐ING

总之，看小标题吧，友情出演的角色不要忽视口牙XD

【源于痴心妄想：扫平Snegurochka的英文故事那纯属不可能完成的任务=v=】

 

 

=== Kinky Celebrations 实践出真知===

 

 

“哦耶，终于我们胜利了，”Lupin宣布一般搓搓手，“Voldemort彻底倒台了。”

 

Snape点头，专心致志研究自己的指甲。“确实，真是好一场恶战啊，那个。”

 

“呣，你知道，曾经一段时间我都不确定我们会赢，但是不管怎样，结果好一切就好。”

 

“我在想，”Snape有点迟疑地（coyly），揪了揪Lupin的胳膊，“我们应该庆祝庆祝。”

 

“就听你的。”

 

“呣-嗯。或许试试看我们以前没做过的事情？”

 

Lupin眉毛跳得老高。“Severus，你是在说，你想要尝试新的花样？”（there are kinks you want to try）

 

“我大概这样说了吧。”

 

“为了庆祝Voldemort最终完蛋？”

 

“正是如此。”

 

Lupin坏笑，“真有你的。”

 

 

**Food Smut**

 

“哦就是 _这样_ ，Severus……”

 

Lupin半睁着眼睛，两腿大开，感受光滑细腻的紧密结构贴上肌肤。Snape用一根长长的，带点硬度的东西自他胸膛滑下，打着圈绕过肚脐，最终扫过他的阴茎，胯间肿胀的勃起前端湿润，渴求着更多的关注。就好像身处天堂尽情舞蹈，Lupin禁不住泄出一声颤抖的喘息。

 

“说实话，Lupin，”Snape停下动作，“我真后悔把巧克力浆用光了，因为我这辈子都不知道你竟然能被一根芦笋挑逗成这样。”

 

 

**Bestiality**

 

“忍住。哦不，只要——好罢，那样也行。”

 

公狼固定姿势，带着热切的渴望。狼毒剂能帮助Lupin保持人类的理智，于是他可以感受到身体中每一丝最细小的悸动。包容和进入是如此美味——坚硬，强壮，每一秒都推着他更接近巅峰。Snape压抑的叹息在狼耳中听上去就像撩人的音符，且不论这诡异的位置，他知道男人和自己一样享受全部过程。

 

戳刺静止的瞬间，Snape嚎叫着高潮了，Lupin暗暗握拳，等下次一定要让狼压在上面。

 

 

**Feather Play**

 

柔软的瘙痒挑逗着他，遍布肌肤的刺激，每根汗毛都竖了起来。Snape很清楚怎样利用羽毛，迅速刷过Lupin的胸口，再缓慢下来，折磨般侵犯敏感的腿间。他耳中听到自己剧烈的心跳，快感层层堆积，似乎很久以前就渴望着释放。

 

“Severus，”他难耐低语，“我等不了了——我必须要——”

 

出乎意料的大声抱怨促使他连忙睁开双眼。

 

“我告诉过你，别说话！”Snape懊恼地皱眉，背景则是争先恐后逃出魔药教授五指山，奔向门口的小鸡（chicken）。

 

 

**Rimming**

 

“你真的确定么，Severus？”Lupin紧张地问，轻轻关上卧室房门。“我知道你不怎么做这个的。”

 

“饶了我吧，Lupin。今天还有很长时间，而且我说了我们要庆祝。很难想象一个晚上的放纵会把我们俩都毁掉。”

 

“我 _很_ 怀念这些。”Lupin坦言，脱下衬衫走向储物柜。

 

“你……洗干净了么？”Snape声音中带着一丝怀疑。

 

“当然。”Lupin转身，一只手捏着两杯margarita，另一只手拿了个熟透的酸橙。“我从来都洗好才再收藏的。现在，”他微笑，“甜的还是咸的？”

 

 

**Watersports**

 

第一滴落下时，总会引起Lupin的轻颤。他闭上眼睛，任感官掌控一切，身体主动回应着更多，更多。普通巫师不会做这些，他明白，但是他拒绝感到羞耻。Snape也很享受——某个夏天他们偶然发现了彼此新的共同点。Lupin永远不会放弃，只是因为没有其他人能带给他满足。

 

他已经从头到脚湿透了，被欲望激荡着微微发抖，Snape将船停回码头。Lupin跳起来，甩着头发上的水珠，踢掉脚上的滑水橇。

 

 

**Dirty Talk**

 

Lupin一把将Snape压到墙上，钳住他的手腕。魔药教授半推半就地扭动着抵抗了一下，但狼人敏锐地抓住了男人嘴角小小的弧度。

 

“你哪儿都去不了。”他呼吸粗重，啃着Snape的耳垂吹气。“直到我明确告诉你，我接下来要做什么。”

 

黑发男人抖了一下，顺从地闭上眼睛。Lupin的嘴包裹他的，窃笑着看他分开唇瓣无声叹息。

 

“等秋海棠成熟了，我会大口吞下去，然后努力让花园变得更 _肥沃_ ……”

 

 

**Anonymous Sex**

 

“你在钓人过夜么？”

 

Lupin觉得脸颊都烧了起来。“哦，呃，我……”他屏住呼吸。

 

“别人没必要知道。”男人贴近他耳语，Lupin就此沦陷。

 

他知道不应该，他明知道那充满了危险， _不忠_ ，但同时也是不可思议地刺激，如此被按在下面，彻底屈服，被陌生人攫取。他发觉自己在另一个男人挺进时无耻地大声呻吟，乞求得到更多，翻腾不止，直到他们都猛烈地高潮。

 

狼人转身，带着满足的微笑，轻轻扯掉Snape上唇的小胡子。“我就知道是你。”他喃喃细语。

 

 

**Cock Ring**

 

圆环火热紧致就好像束缚着他，Lupin想自己可能会因为缺氧而窒息。彷佛同时身处天堂和地狱，痛苦刺穿了他，五脏六腑翻江倒海几乎要呕吐，但场地周围却不可思议地平静。你放钱进去，就会看到自己的公鸡能坚持多久，很简单。

 

当然Snape把宝压在自己的鸡上，结果等Lupin赢了之后，黑发男人孩子般高高撅起嘴。

 

“愚蠢的乡下玩意儿。”魔药教授嘟囔，跟随爱人推开人群，掸干净长袍上的鸡毛。

 

 

**Kinky Celebrations: An Assessment**

 

“好了。”Lupin脱下夹克长舒一口气，“当你说 _花样（_ _kink_ _）_ 的时候，果然不是开玩笑的。”

 

Snape蹙眉，“我承认用鸡大概是个错误。”

 

“而且我觉得秋海棠不是那么性感。”

 

“我永远不要再贴胡子了。”

 

“一根破芦笋绝对不能代替你。”

 

“margarita _倒是_ 尝起来不错。”

 

“称赞我的调酒技术也不会让你斗鸡输的钱赢回来。”

 

“我 _本打算_ 用它给你买一副新的滑水橇。”

 

Lupin叹气，“于是，我们的趣味庆祝似乎不是那么成功，等等，除了……”

 

Snape目光变得锐利而深沉。“除了一项。”他咕哝。

 

“下个满月树林里，老地方？”

 

“当然。”

 

“操他妈的情趣。”（Kinky bastard）

 

“滚你妈的庆祝。”（Celebration slut）

 

 

-fin-

 

 

【某鱼：想歪了几个？XD】

 

BY 水蓝色的鱼

2009/6/15

 


End file.
